Prejudice
by xYOURSxxTRU3LYx
Summary: Harry Potter refuses to talk. Why you all ask, well, that’s simple. Prejudice. If he couldn’t be himself then why exist at all? That was a question Harry now frequently pondered.  If only he could be just Harry. But no, that would never happen. Vamp!Harry


Disclaimer: I don't own! Don't sue me!

Author's note: This is what happens after I've listened to Jesse McCartney's Tell her over and over. Hope you like it! This is a totally different paring for me so I'm sorry if it sucks! The story its self is a bit queer, sorry! Vampires and such. Hehe!

_**IMPORTANT!!!**_

_Italics_ means American Sign Language (Harry speaking)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter refuses to talk. Why you all ask, well, that's simple. Prejudice. If he couldn't be himself then why exist at all? That was a question Harry now frequently pondered. If only he could be just Harry. But no, that would never happen.

Prejudice was something Harry has had to deal with all his life, so why was it bothering him now? That question was easily answered, Harry Potter was in love, with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and they loved each other dearly, hot and steamy was their relationship, and they loved it. But the prejudice wouldn't allow them to be together, for she was a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor.

It tore Harry apart to be away from her to keep those around him happy. To keep them happy he sacrificed his own happiness and his willingness to speak. He feared if he spoke he'd snap, say something wrong and let the secret out. Let everyone know of their secret relationship, of his new home in the snake pit.

Yes that's right, the snakes had accepted him. They allowed Harry his happiness for those few hours after dinner, but that wasn't enough for them, not enough for him.

So that was life now at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kind, accepting Slytherins, secret relationships, and a Harry Potter that wouldn't talk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In effort to salvage what was left of their Golden Boy Headmaster Dumbledore decided that there was to be a friendly house competition. One pre-selected person was to compete from each house. Each person was to show off a talent they had, which ever person's talent exceeded those around them won and their house would get 100 house points. Draco Malfoy was competing for Slytherin, Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot for Huffelpuff, and of course, Harry Potter for Gryffindor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weeks went by and soon enough it was competition time. Oddly enough everyone found out Draco could play guitar, Hannah could salsa, and Padma did gymnastics, extremely well.

And then, it was Harry's turn, he carefully stepped up to the front of the Great hall and quickly sought out Draco Malfoy.

_Draco, can you interpret for me? I would ask Pansy but that would look a bit odd, no?_

And then to everyone's astonishment Draco Malfoy walked over to Harry and took the mic.

"Harry has asked me if I would interpret for him, because he doesn't want to talk right now." Draco said.

_You people are sick! Dumbledore, you want to promote interhouse unity, but then you go off and create things that only drive us apart! I see no point in competing in this, but if I didn't then my house would hate me so I guess I'm kind of stuck, huh?_

Draco relayed all that to the awaiting audience and then motioned for Harry to 'speak' again.

_I hate you all!_

As Harry signed that part Draco looked at him like he was turning purple but repeated it any way.

_Now, I did not come here to yell your ear off, although I really should, I won't. I came here to prove to you I can kick Draco Malfoy's ass! _

Draco glared.

_I'm here to sing, I will be singing a song called Tell her, written by me! Hope you like it!_

Draco then left the 'stage' and allowed Harry to set up. He fixed the mic and then with the flick of his wand sent music flying around him. And then he sang softly.

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

"I'm sorry babe, I love you, so much, and school will be over in a couple months, then we'll be together, for real." Harry spoke softly. "I, all I wish of you people is for you to stop your prejudice. That's all I ask, just so I can live my life as I wish, with out all your crazed opinions being force fed to me with a plastic spoon. Please."

Everyone in the Great hall except the Slytherins looked at Harry aghast as he walked off the stage and back to his seat next to Dean Thomas. One, because he talked, and two, because not only did he talk, he called them idiots and said he hated them all!

The Slytherins all sat smirks plastered upon their faces and then watched everyone watch Harry. Ha, well they all got what they deserved, that was for sure.

"Ok, stare at Harry time is over." Blaise announced, "Harry, man give it up, you're practically killing yourself, come on."

_No! To be dead would be so much better!_

"How! How could you say that!?" Pansy shrieked.

"Oh fuck!" Harry muttered. _I didn't mean it like that! Babe, you know I'd rather be with you than dead! It's just all these people and their prejudice. _

"Give it up Harry! Come on, forget them!" Draco said.

The Great hall watched in awe the exchange between Harry and the Slytherins. But what shocked them even more was the fact that as Draco said his last piece Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, stood up, walked over to the Slytherin table and took the crying Pansy in his arms.

"Shh, don't you dare cry. You know I can't deal with you when you cry." Harry scolded.

Pansy sniffed softly, "Sorry Harry, I don't mean to cry, you know it, and I wouldn't purposefully do it, I just, oh shite!"

She jumped out of his lap as quickly as she could when she saw bits of red seep through this eyes.

"Damn bloodlust! Harry, look at me, look here." Blaise said as he quickly produced a vile of red liquid and forced it past Harry's lips.

Slowly Harry looked up at Blaise, "Thanks. Pansy, I . . . I didn't mean to do that, it's, it's just you know I can't deal with you when you cry, sorry."

"No Harry, it's not your fault!" She told him.

"What in the bloody hell is going on right now!" Ron shouted.

"You people are all pathetic! You cling to your opinions as if they're all you have! Come on, get over yourselves! Not one of you actually know me! Not a single one of you! I've been in your house for 7 years and the Slytherins know more about me that you do! And on top of that they accept it, if you knew half the things they know about me you'd probably try to burn me at stake! My god!" Harry exclaimed, "Damn it Pansy, stop crying!"

"I. . . I can't." she whimpered.

"Then someone either take her out of here or someone so help me God, stop me from doing something rash!"

Blaise frantically searched through his robes for another vile of the red liquid but came up empty handed. "Shite." He exclaimed softly.

"Blaise." Harry whispered dangerously.

"Oops?" Blaise said.

"EITHER GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN-" he cut himself off as he slowly turned toward Blaise allowing everyone to see his now 'glowing' blood red eyes.

"Omigod!" Hermione shrieked, "You're a vampire!"

"See? Prejudice!" Harry said laughing as his eyes went back to their normal emerald green.

Harry walked over to Pansy and kissed her hard. When the broke away panting Harry smirked. "Honorary Slyth for life!" he said.

The Slytherins laughed and walked out of the Great Hall.

**Damn Prejudice. **

Author's Note: Review please!!!!


End file.
